How Do I Make You Understand?
by Ivy7
Summary: TRORY *COMPLETE*
1. And the Cycle Begins

Disclaimer:  Just so you know...I own nothing.  It all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.  So please don't sue me, it won't get you anywhere.

How Do I Make You Understand?

      Oh, God.  There he was.  The guy who had literally made her life a living hell for the past two years.  As if on cue, Tristan DuGrey looked up from his daily make-out session with that week's flavor, caught Rory's eye, and proceeded to stroll over to her as if the other students should have been kissing the ground he was walking on.  

      "Morning, Mary..."

      "What could you possibly want now, Tristan?" Rory replied, not about to take any of his holier-than-thou crap.

      "Oh, just wondering if you'd want to go somewhere...you know, get away from it all...have a little alone time..."

      "Right, Tristan.  And as much as I'd like to join you in whatever sex fest you're currently involved in, I do believe that I've already fulfilled my daily dose of torture just by talking to you for the past five minutes."   And with that, Rory stalked off, hoping against all hopes that he would just leave her alone.

      He repulsed her.  But to give Tristan DuGrey any credit, at least he knew it.  However, he was anything but repulsed by her.  In fact, he often found himself just thinking about the way her hair fell in waves across her face, or about how her blue eyes sparkled during one of their banter sessions.  But for all he tried, Tristan could not figure out why he was so infatuated with her.  Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was everything that he normally ran from.  She wasn't ditzy, she wasn't rich, and she wasn't easy.  She wouldn't go for an hour of making out and think nothing of it; and she could actually hold up her end of an intelligent conversation.  So why was he drawn to her in the same way that a moth is drawn to a flame?  Why did he yearn to be the one who she looked at for comfort and caring?  No matter how he tried, he could not figure it out.  

But yet...he loved everything about her.  He just wished that she felt the same way.


	2. Why?

How Do I Make You Understand?

            Why was she thinking about him?  She hated him! And yet for the past day Rory had not been able to get Tristan DuGrey out of her head.  The feeling she got when she thought of him was something that she couldn't decipher.  But why?  She didn't understand.  He had literally made her life a living hell.  He'd tormented her, prodded her, thrown lewd innuendos at her, and for what?  So that he could add another notch into his bedpost, so that he could finally conquer the invincible 'Mary'?  But the way she'd been thinking about him recently didn't correspond with feelings of hatred or disgust.  She'd actually found herself looking forward to their banter sessions and counting down the hours to the next time she could throw another one of his comments back in his handsome face, and then catch the sparkle of his eyes when she blushed at one of them.  But she shouldn't be thinking this way!!! It was Tristan!  Player Tristan!  King of Chilton Tristan!  She couldn't possibly be feeling some compassion towards him…could she?  Uggh…. She hated this, not knowing how she felt.

Oh well…not as if it would matter anyway.  To Tristan DuGrey, Rory Gilmore felt that she would always be just another notch in the belt.  And Rory wasn't about to let herself be dragged down to that. 


	3. Embarrassments and Understandings

How Do I Make You Understand?

A/N: Sorry about the last two chapters.  I'll try to make the next ones longer… Oh, and just a note about distribution.  If you wanna use the story for any reason (although I'm not really sure why you'd want to) just check first.  So anyways…on with the story… 

            She loved snow.  It must've been something she inherited from her mother, whose philosophy was that magical things always happened when it snowed.  She didn't know what about it was so intriguing, but it just fascinated her.  It made everything seem so…different.  It could change your outlook, and make normal everyday situations become captivating adventures.  So now here Rory was, staring out the window during the middle of an American Literature lecture, daydreaming about being out there, and anywhere but here.

            "Ms. Gilmore???  Excuse me, Ms. Gilmore???  MS. GILMORE!!!!!" her American Lit. teacher, Mr. Medina shouted.  

            "What?  Oh, sssorry…Mr. Medina…" Rory meekly replied.

            "Is there something outside that is more interesting than what I am discussing right now?" Mr. Medina asked.

            "No, of course not, Mr. Medina.  Your lecture is extremely fascinating.  I must not have gotten enough sleep last night.  I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

            "Of course it won't happen again, Ms. Gilmore.  Do you know why that is?  Because in order to ensure that this won't happen again, you are going to be writing a 5 page essay for me, outlining the basic reasons for exactly why American Literature is so…extremely fascinating." Mr. Medina snapped.

            "Yes, Mr. Medina."  Rory replied.  God, how could she have been so stupid?!?  This was so unlike her!  Daydreaming! And in Mr. Medina's class, of all places!  (He'd been extremely irritable towards Rory ever since Lorelai had rejected him.)  She wished she could just melt into the floor.

            But Mr. Medina wasn't quite finished with Rory yet.  "Oh…and Ms. Gilmore?  Maybe next time you get 'shacked up' with your boyfriend, you should try to do it on the weekend.  Then you won't have to worry about it interfering with your class work."

The class burst out laughing.  "Okay, class, moving on…now where were we…"

            Rory's cheeks glowed a bright red.  She couldn't believe he'd done that in front of the whole class.  He knew Rory; he knew she wouldn't do anything like that!  He was acting so juvenile!  Just because Lorelai decided that she couldn't be with him, probably saving him from a lot of future hurt, he had to take out his pain on Rory.  Well, she was through with it.  As soon as the class was over, she was going to go to the guidance office and request a class change.  She couldn't handle his degrading remarks anymore, and her grade couldn't either.  She was not about to let a teacher who was acting like a 2nd-grader interfere with her goal of going to Harvard.

            As soon as the bell rang, Rory stood up from her desk, gathered her books and started to head out the door when she heard a voice calling her.

            "Mary!!! Mary, wait up!!" Tristan called to her.

            "What do you want now, Tristan?  And for the last time, the name is RORY!!!"  

            "Sorry Ma-, I mean Rory.  I just wanted to say that Medina was a jerk.  You didn't deserve that.  Although it would be interesting to find out what was making my little Ma-Rory daydream during class.  Was it about me, Mary?"  Tristan insinuated.

            "Of course it was about you, Tristan." Rory said breathily.  She took a pause, getting ready to rub her victory in his face.  After all he started it.  "I always dream about you during class."

            "I knew it…" Tristan smirked.  "So tell me, Ror, what exactly did this daydream consist of?  You, me, my beach house in the Bahamas?" 

            'Ha', Rory thought.  'I've got him right where I want him'.  "Actually, Tristan, I was thinking more about you, me, and a pair of extremely dull hedge clippers…See ya around, Tristan."  After that she gave Tristan a smile, reveling in the look of horror on his pretty face, and started on her way to the guidance office.  

            'What was that?' thought Tristan. ' My, Mary…I mean Rory…did she just threaten me??? But hey, forget that…she gave me a genuine smile…I'm moving up…YES!!!'.  And with that, Tristan smiled and made his way through the hallways with a little spring in his step, the crowds parting for the hallowed King.


	4. Louis and Determination

How Do I Make You Understand?

A/N:  I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who reviewed, it really helps to know what you guys think!!! Oh, and sorry about making Mr. Medina act like such a jerk.  I know it was a little immature, but it was sort of necessary…and I felt like it.  J

            The next morning Tristan woke up with refreshed determination.  He had finally realized what he wanted…what he needed.  And basically, it was simple.  Rory.  He needed Rory.  He wanted to be with her, hold her, kiss her, be the one she turned to for comfort, be her…everything.  However, the task of making Rory realize that he cared for her would not be so easy, especially considering that when he was around her he had a tendency to speak without thinking, which often got him in trouble.  But he needed her to finally understand that to him, she wasn't just another one of his games.  So in order to do this, Tristan was going to try to be extra nice, and more…careful with his words.  After all, how could he get her to come to any sort of understand with him, if she couldn't stand to talk to him for five minutes???

            ----

                        As usual, Rory's day started off hectically.  Lorelai was late for work…again, and supposedly couldn't find anything to wear, although considering the size of her closet that was a little hard to believe.  So of course her wonderful daughter Rory had to help her pick out an outfit, therefore making Rory late for her bus.  Rory then had to take the Jeep, leaving her with how much time to pick up her precious coffee??  That's right, you guessed it, none.  Therefore, by the time Rory arrived at Chilton, or as she liked to call it, 'Hell', not only was she running late, tired, and cranky; but she was coffee-deprived as well.  Never a good combination in a Gilmore.  Of course, after that, her day instantly started to decline.  First she realized that she had left all of her Chemistry notes at home, and they had a quiz today.  That means that she would have to beg them off of Paris, which could be done, but not easily.  Then when she got to her locker, it refused to open.  Typical.  

            'Damn locker.  Today of all days, you just can't open can you?  I mean, come on, give me a break you stupid thing.  Fine if you won't open, I'll just stand here and wait patiently…trust me you'll crack first…  God, what am I doing?  I'm standing around in the middle of the hallway talking to the locker in my head.  Maybe Luke's right.  Maybe we do need psychiatric help.  Okay, one more try.  Here goes…" 

            As he entered the building, the first thing Tristan did, as always, was to look around for Rory.  You know, he just wanted to see what she was up to.  He chuckled at what he saw.  Rory seemed to be having an argument with her locker, and was on the losing end.  He walked over and hit the locker, making it pop open instantly.  Rory hesitated, and then without her even looking over her shoulder to see who the magician was, Tristan heard a quiet, "Thanks Tristan…"

            "Any time, Rory…" Tristan replied, quickly covering up a lewd remark that had been about to exit his mouth.

            "What's up, DuGrey?  You never call me Rory…why the sudden change?  What are you plotting?  Come on, out with it. I need to know if I need to get those hedge clippers ready…" 

            Tristan paused, trying to rethink what he exactly it was that he wanted to say.  This morning he had perfected a speech, but of course, none of that was coming to mind now.  "I..um…well, you see…"

            Rory looked worried.  "Tristan, are you okay?  Are you feeling okay?"  Never before had she heard Tristan DuGrey stutter.  He was always so calm and poised.  What was it that could bring down the mighty DuGrey?  

            "Rory, I was just wondering…I was just wondering if we could start over.  We had a really crappy beginning, you and I.  I want to be friends, I want you to trust me—"

            "Tristan, cut the crap.  You're up to something, I can feel it.  Why would you possibly want to be friends with me; it's not as if you've ever tried before.  Why try now?"

            "Goddammit, Rory!  Can't you see I'm trying here???  You're different.  You're the only one in this whole goddamn place who doesn't give a crap what everybody else thinks!  You're the only one who hasn't been affected by the society that we live in! You're the only one who's not cold and bitter like the rest of us!  Who wouldn't want to be friends with you???"

            "Trist—" Rory tried to cut in.

            "No.  Save it, Rory.  I wanted to be your friend.  I thought you were different.  I thought maybe we could finally put our differences aside.  But I guess you're just too high and mighty to sink down to my level, huh?  See you around, MARY," Tristan smirked, trying to reveal the hurt that was building up inside him.  He started to walk down the hall, trying to get away.  But he could never get away…

            "Tris, wait!!!" Rory caught up to him, and yanked on his sleeve, pulling him around so fast they almost collided.  "Don't leave.  I'm sorry… I've just had a really bad day so far, and I took it out on you.  It wasn't fair to you, I know…but if you're still willing…I'd like to take you up on your offer, that is if it's still open." Rory looked up at him, her eyes full of hope.  

            "It can't be like this, Rory.  You can't just brush me aside when you feel like it.  You have to trust me."  

            "Please, Tristan, just give me another chance," Rory pleaded.

            Tristan paused and thought about it.  Soon, Rory could see the developments of a smirk growing on his face.  "You just have to be with me, don't you Ror??"

            "That's right, Tristan, I just couldn't wait." Rory rolled her eyes…

            "Want to go for coffee after school?  My treat, a celebration…"

            "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship…."


	5. Inseparable

How Do I Make You Understand?

            After that, Tristan and Rory formed a tentative friendship with each other.  They'd talk in the halls, help each other with homework when needed, and occasionally Tristan would offer Rory a ride home, which usually involved stopping at Starbucks along the way.  But soon, these 'coffee breaks' evolved into getting together on the weekends, where they'd have long conversations about anything and everything, often over coffee or a movie.  

            Before long, they were inseparable.  It became known across the Chilton campus that Rory Gilmore and Tristan DuGrey were best friends.  Many were astonished at this development due to each party's former individual status, but what were they to do?  And every student at Chilton knew that if you saw Rory Gilmore, Tristan DuGrey couldn't be far away, and vice versa.

            That's why it was so odd when Rory showed up one Monday morning at school, yet Tristan was nowhere to be seen… 


	6. Where is He?

How Do I Make You Understand?

            'Where is he?  He's not usually this late.  He said he wanted to go over some English notes before the test.  Ugh…he can be so irresponsible sometimes.  Oh well, he probably just got caught up with some new girl.' Rory flinched at the thought.  'Cool it, Gilmore.  It's only Tristan.  Your best friend, remember?  Your friend, that's all… You have no reason to be jealous…Now CONCENTRATE!!!'

            "Hey Gilmore" Paris sauntered up to Rory's desk, an amused scowl on her face.

            "What could you possibly want no, Paris?" Rory sighed.

            "So Tristan finally got sick of your crap, huh?  I knew he'd come around eventually."

            "I have no idea where Tristan is.  Unlike you, some of us have lives of our own.  Therefore we don't have to spend all of our time stalking somebody else."

            "Funny girl.  However, you might want to remember your place here before you say something like that again.  Unlike you, some of us can actually pay for this ourselves…we don't have to go and beg our grandparents for tuition money.  You're worthless, Gilmore.  It'd pay to remember that." Paris smirked.

            Rory just sighed as Paris went to sit down.  'Oh, Tristan…where are you?'

*The DuGrey Mansion:

            "Father, why am I here?  We both know that neither of us actually enjoy talking to each other, and I do believe that I am missing school right now.  You remember school, right?  That fine institute where we go to learn…Personally, I think of it as more of Hell representative myself, but you on the other hand – "

            "Tristan, I don't have time for your silly sayings.  I have called you here because I think it is time some sort of action be taken."  

            "What are you talking about?  Action for what?"

            "Your behavior is completely unacceptable, Tristan.  You bring home a different girl every day, each one more vulgar than the next.   The only decent girl out of the whole lot is that Gilmore girl, and even she is-"

            "She is perfect, Father.  And Rory is not the same as the others.  She is my friend, nothing else."

            "Yes, well Rory is not the reason you are here.  Back to the subject at hand.  You bring home a different girl every night, you go gallivanting around town at all hours, and you have no respect for anyone.  You are a disgrace to the family name; and frankly, I don't know how to deal with it anymore."

            "I am not 'gallivanting'!  Half of that time I'm with Rory!  Rory's perfectly acceptable; you've met her grandparents…-"

            "What are you doing the other half of that time, Tristan?"

            Tristan hung his head.  "What are you proposing, Father?"

            "Boarding school."

            "Boarding school?!?  But-"

            "In Paris."

            "Paris?!?"

            "Yes."

            "So, that's it?!?  You're just going to take me away from everything?!?  My life, my friends?!?  I've been doing better!!  My grades have been almost perfect, I haven't gotten in actual trouble in months-"

            "It's too late, Tristan.  I've made the arrangements.  You leave tomorrow."

            "So this is it.  You've decided that since you can't deal with me, you'll just send me to another country.  Is that supposed to make it all better?  What are you going to tell your fellow socialites?  That I'm there on a culturally enlightening experience?!?  This is a bunch of BS Father, and you know it."

            "Accept it, Tristan.  Pack your bags and say goodbye to your friends."

            "When am I coming back? One year, two years, never?"

            "When I feel you are ready to be presented to the public again.  As of right now, I don't see that happening anytime in the near future.  Get over it."  And with that, Janlen DuGrey walked out of the room, and out of his son's life.

            Tristan stared at the picture of his so-called 'family' over the mantelpiece.  And with a burst of fury at his father, he took it off the wall, and threw it into the fire, watching it turn into ashes…'I wish that was you, Father…I wish that was you…'

 ------------------------------

            As Rory walked home from the bus after school that day, she tried to decide where Tristan could have been.  He hadn't shown up in school all day.  He always told her when he was going to be gone; even when he was sick he called her on her cell phone during lunch.  But no matter how many times she checked her voice mail, it was to no avail.  'Tristan…where could you be?'  And with that thought she lifted her head only to find Tristan sitting on her front porch.

            "Tristan Janlen DuGrey!!! Where have you been?  I was worried sick!!!-"

            "Rory-" Tristan tried to cut in.

            "And of course without you there, Paris took the opportunity to jump all over me.  Thanks a lot-"

            "Rory-" Tristan tried again, to no avail.

            "You better have one hell of an excuse or bribe or something after making me put up with Paris like that-"

            "RORY!!!!!!!!!!!" 

            This time, he got her attention.

            "What?" she asked, her eyes a mixture of anger and worry.

            "I'm leaving…"


	7. So Long For Now

How Can I Make You Understand?

            Tristan couldn't bear to see the look that passed over Rory's face.  In the fraction of an instant that it took for him to utter those words, _I'm leaving_, the look in her eyes went from one of anger and fear to one of despair, sadness, and hurt.

            "You're…you're what?"  Rory stammered, trying to make some logical sense out of what Tristan had just said.

            "I'm leaving."

            "What do you mean you're leaving?  Are you moving; are you going away for the weekend?  What?" Rory questioned.

            "Boarding school."

            "You mean you're going back to North Carolina?"

            "No.  Paris.  My father decided that since he couldn't 'handle' me, he'd send me away-"

            "But you've been better!" Rory cried, "You grades are some of the best in the class-"

            "I know all of this, Ror.  Trust me, I tried to convince him, but…" Tristan's words trailed off, his voice filled with sadness.  "I'm sorry."

            Sadly, Rory looked away, trying to process all she'd heard.  What was she supposed to do without her best friend?  Quietly she said, "When are you leaving?"

            "Tomorrow."

            With that, Rory's heart stopped.  "Tomorrow?!?" Rory squeaked, then paused, trying to take a breath to calm her racing heart. 'Remember Gilmore, this is about Tristan, not you.'  "So this is I?  This is…this is goodbye?"

            "For now."

            "When will you come back?"

            "When Father feels I'm ready; I'm really sorry, Ror.  God, I always seem to screw things up just when they're getting good, don't I?"

            Rory turned to face him, cupping his chin in her hand, forcing him too look at her.  "No, Tristan, don't think that.  This was not your fault.  Your father just can't see how good of a man you've become; how much you've changed.  You're a good person, Tristan DuGrey, never forget that…and…" she hesitated, looking away once more "and…while you're at it…never forget me."

            Tristan crossed the space in between them and enveloped Rory in his arms.  "How could I ever forget you Rory Gilmore?  You've changed my life, my world.  I'll miss you like hell while I'm gone."

            Rory chuckled.  "You know, Paris is never gonna let me live this one down…"

            "I know, sorry about that…" Tristan turned away.

            "Tris?"

            "Rory, when I come back, will we still be…?"  Tristan asked nervously.

            "Of course, Tristan.  You're stuck with me for good."

            Tristan, relieved, turned to face her once again, "I always knew you wanted me, Mary," he smirked.

            Rory rolled her eyes.  "Whatever.  Promise me that you'll stay in touch.  I expect weekly contact of some sort, got that?  After all, what else am I supposed to do except wait by the mailbox for your letters when my best friend leaves me all alone?" Rory smiled.

            "Yes, sir.  But those letters better be returned Sergeant Gilmore."

            "Of course, Tristan.  Just promise you'll come back, okay?  I need my best friend… Now you better go; I'll bet that you still have some packing to do."  Rory tried her best to smile through her unshed tears.

            Tristan hugged her once more.  "Don't worry, Ror.  I'll be back; you can't get rid of me this easy…I'll miss you Rory Gilmore.  Good-"

            Rory cut him off.  "No, Tris.  No good-byes.  Goodbyes make it sound like you'll be gone forever.  But we'll be seeing each other again; I'm sure of it.  So don't go saying goodbye, because I can't…I can't handle it." Rory stammered, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.  "Now go."

            Tristan nodded, smiling a smile full of pain and longing.  "Fine.  Then I guess it's so long for now…  I'll miss you, Rory Gilmore."  And with one last look, he got into his car and drove off into the night.

            As his car pulled out of view, Rory finally allowed her tears to fall, whispering, "I'll miss you, too, Tristan DuGrey."


	8. Changes

How Can I Make You Understand?

            After Tristan was sent off to Paris, Rory was once again alone at Chilton, just as she had been when she had first arrived there.  And then there was Tristan, in the city of love, without the love of his life.

            But life went on.  Tristan in Paris, and Rory in Stars Hollow.  Although they missed each other horribly, what could they do?  They wrote each other as often as they could, both waiting for the day when those beloved letters would arrive in the mail.  But both were stubborn, unwilling to admit to the other the meanings that those letters held, unwilling to admit that yes, they were in love.  So time went by, with Tristan continuing to compare every lovely girl he met to the only girl that had captured his heart, finding them all pale in comparison to her radiance; and with Rory turning at the sight of every blond haired, blue eyed male, her heart hoping that one of them would be 'him'.  

            Then, Jess Mariano made his dramatic entrance into Rory's life.  Of course, he was immediately dubbed the 'rebel' of Stars Hollow.  Taylor found him despicable – he stole gnomes, he drew chalk outlines, and (little did Taylor know) had a soft spot for classic literature.  However, Rory being the kind soul that she was, was drawn to him, and soon they developed into close friends, talking about everything under the sun – books, movies, life… – in fact, in Rory's eyes, it was almost like having Tristan back.  But when Rory saw Jess, the butterflies that sprang into her stomach at the sight of Tristan remained asleep.  Yes, she loved Jess, but as a brother.  She could tell him anything; he was always there for her.  But the spark…the spark that was there between Rory and Tristan…that kind of spark was missing.  

Jess wasn't dumb.  He knew all this and had long since accepted that Rory would never be anything to him except one of his best friends. He knew the feelings that she contained for Tristan.  After all, Rory told him everything, including everything that had happened between herself and Tristan.  And although she didn't admit that she loved Tristan, it was pretty obvious to him that the two were in love.  So he was content to be one of Rory's best friends, her confidante, and her protector…

            Tristan, on the other hand, did not know all of this.  When Rory wrote to him about her newfound friend in Jess and the good times they had, he thought his heart would break.  He thought that she had finally moved on and discovered someone else to share her time with.  A strong hatred developed in his heart for this…Jess, this punk who he thought had stolen Rory's heart.  He had to get back…he had to tell her how he felt before it was too late.  He looked at the calendar, November 1st; if he hurried he could make it back before Christmas.  He had to get back, he had to see her, he had to tell her……...

            So Tristan went to work on a whole new plan.  His father had told him before he left that the only way Tristan could come back was if his life made a complete turnaround.  After all, Tristan was a DuGrey, he had to be presentable.    So if Tristan's father wanted presentable, that's what he was going to get.  Tristan studied harder than ever before, making up all the work that he had missed over the months, studying four hours a night, completing every project with a meticulousness that even Paris would envy, and doing extra credit in every class that still needed help.  He completed all his assigned chores perfectly, and even went to such lengths as to volunteer to clean other areas of the dorms as well.  In his spare time, instead of drinking and hanging out with his buddies, he did community service around Paris – cleaning up parks, putting together presents for children, working at animal shelters.  Soon, Tristan was a well-known student around Paris, a favorite of all the teachers, and the top student in his senior class.  Although it was reluctant, his father finally agreed to let him come home soon, in about two weeks time.

            Tristan continued to write letters to Rory as normal, not telling her what was going on, but carrying on as before.  He wanted to have the advantage of the element of the surprise, so he could see the look on her face when he was back.  However, he did write to Lorelai, making accommodations so she would know, arranging for her to have Rory in a certain place the day that he arrived back.  

            Everything was finally in place…he was going home to the girl of his dreams.  H

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

A/N:  Just so you know, I'm going to try to finish this story before Christmas, as a little present to all of those who reviewed and liked it.  Thank you so much!!!  So don't be surprised if you all of a sudden see three or more new chapters added.

            Oh, and if you could, in your reviews, tell me if you think my story's any good; and if I should even bother to write another.  Thanks!!!

                                                                                                                                                -Ivy


	9. Corresponding

How Can I Make You Understand?

Dear Tris,

                        Hey!! How are you doing?  I hope that boarding school isn't being too rough on you; after all I know it must be hard with all those beautiful Parisian girls throwing themselves all over you.  I know they do.  And you can just shut up right now, Tristan, I can see your ego inflating from here.  No matter how many miles apart we may be, your cockiness hasn't changed a bit.  And don't get any ideas about that last comment, DuGrey…

                        You wouldn't believe what Jess did this week.  As usual, it had something to do with Taylor.  I don't know, Jess finally decided he was going to try and push Taylor to his breaking point.  Well, anyways, he sent Taylor a box full of um…sexual items…you know, handcuffs…the works.  And in a note he wrote "With all my heart, Your Latin Lover".  Of course, after all this he threw in a picture of a …well…a picture of an inappropriate male body part.  Except he 'accidentally' dropped the box off at Ms. Patty's instead of at Doose's.  So, Ms. Patty being the snoop that she is opened the box, and well, you can pretty much guess the commotion that followed.  Taylor threw a fit, demanding to know who did it, declaring that all Stars Hollow businesses should close until the culprit was found. You would've loved it.  You and Jess are a lot alike you know, well, minus the ego.  J

                        Well, I better go.  We have a meeting of The Franklin in half an hour, and Paris will probably shoot me if I'm not there on time; although she'd probably like to do that anyway.  So, as always, I miss you, Tris.  Wish you were here.  Come home soon!!!

                                                                                                -Rory

  Hey Mar,

                        I knew you would miss me.  After all, who could resist the DuGrey charm?  Just kidding, Ror.  Jess's plan sounds like it had the desired effect.  I bet it was even better than the time that I hid Taylor's town-meeting gavel on the roof of the gazebo.  Brings back memories, doesn't it Ror?  Anyway, life here is pretty mundane.  Homework, chores, etc, etc.  Hopes of my getting out soon aren't looking too good.  I'm pretty sure the headmaster hates me; guess that doesn't change no matter where I go.  But me and the guys manage to have a good time doing random stuff; don't worry, Mar, it's nothing illegal…   

                        Well, gotta go.  Matt's calling me.  Hope to see you soon, Ror!  Oh, and in case my next letter doesn't get there in time, Merry Christmas!!!

                                                                                                -Tristan

Hey Tris,

                        Gee, thanks for that long, caring letter you sent me.  Yes, that was meant to be a sarcastic comment…  What's up with you, Tris?  It seems like you don't have time to write to your good old best buddy anymore…you haven't gone and replaced me now have you?  Aw come on, Trissy, you know nobody could ever replace moi.  See, some of your ego has even gone and rubbed itself off on me!!!

                        Anyways, Christmastime in Stars Hollow is hectic as usual.  Taylor is bugging Luke every day to put up Christmas lights, and every day Luke refuses.  Sookie's begun to freak out about the Christmas Eve meal at the inn, and Grandma's making Mom and I come to her party.  As usual, Mom is throwing a hissy fit, trying to think of ways to get out of it.  So far she's come up with calling Grandma and telling her that we both have typhoid and have been quarantined; or telling her that we'll be too busy with our 'tradition' of going to New York and trying to locate all the pimps there for the good of mankind.  I'm not sure about either of those, but don't worry, I'll probably be hearing many more similar ideas in the next two weeks.  Two weeks till Christmas!! Yay!!!  Too bad you can't be here…  But just wait till you see what I got you…haha…you'll love it!!!

                        Well, as usual, gotta go.  Jess is gonna take me to a new bookstore in Hartford.  So, anyways, miss you, come home soon!!!

                                                                                                                                    -Mary


	10. Mary, Mary

How Can I Make You Understand?

A/N:  I just wanted to say thank you so much to those of you who reviewed!!! It really helps, considering this is the first fanfic I've ever written :)  

            Also, for those of you who were wondering about why Rory didn't tell Tristan in the letters that she wasn't going out with Jess, it was because she only thought of Jess as a friend, and assumed that Tristan would know that she would tell him if they were anything more.  However, Tristan let his jealousy rule his thoughts, and worried that although Jess and Rory weren't together now, they would be in the future.  Hope that clears everything up!!!

            Keep reviewing!! Thanks!!!

                                                                                                            -Ivy

            Tristan was happier than he had been in months.  At that moment, he was flying over the ocean in a private jet on his way back to Hartford.  He smiled to himself; he was finally flying home to his Mary.

---

            Rory, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well.  At the same time that Tristan was on his way home, Rory was lying on her bed staring at a picture someone had taken of Tristan and Rory.  Rory and Tristan were lying on opposite ends of a hammock, with their feet meeting in the middle.  Rory had a book lying on her stomach, but at the moment the picture was taken she had been talking animatedly using her hands, and Tristan was watching every move she made with an adoring look in his eyes.  It was Rory's favorite, and had been taken just days before Tristan had left.  Days before their lives changed.  

            'Why hasn't he written?' Rory thought to herself.  'It's been two weeks since I sent the last letter to him, and he still hasn't written back.  Maybe he never received it…but normally he would've written anyway… Did I do something?  Has he finally realized that I don't live up to the DuGrey standards and forgotten about me?  What if he's hurt?  What if something's wrong?  God, I can't stand this…this not knowing…' At that second, Rory's thoughts were cut off by a brief knocking on her door, and then a voice, "Rory?"

            'Oh, crap.  I forgot I'm supposed to go to a movie with Jess today.'  "Oh, hey, Jess.  Come on in.  I just have to grab my stuff and I'll be ready to go." Rory called.

            Jess could sense that something was off.  "You know, Ror, we don't have to go to the movie if you don't want to.  We could just take a walk or something…"

            Rory paused; how did he always know exactly what she was thinking…"If you don't mind…"

            "Rory, come on.  Do you honestly think I'm gonna cry over not being able to see some new chick flick?" Jess smiled.

            "Thanks, Jess."

            As Rory and Jess walked out of Rory's steps and began their walk around Stars Hollow, Jess glanced over at her.  What was wrong with her today?  She seemed so out of it.  In the short time they'd been walking, she'd almost run into a light post, and had tripped over one of Babette's gnomes.

            "You okay, Ror?"

            Rory looked up, "Yeah, Jess, I'm just fine."

            Jess just stared at her.

            "Tristan."

            "Aahhh…." To Jess, that one word spoke volumes.  He knew that Rory loved him, even though she refused to admit it.  However, due to Rory's behavior, he had a feeling that Tristan hadn't been making his weekly contact with her.

            "He hasn't written.  He always writes!!!  What if he's hurt?  What if he's gone off and forgotten about me?  What if he's replaced me with a model?  I mean, come on, look at me, I'm nothing…"  Rory broke down into tears.

            Jess hugged her against him, leading her to the bench outside of Doose's.   "Come on, Ror, this is Tristan you're talking about.  If this punk is everything you say he is, he's not likely to just go off and forget about you.  And who could forget you anyway?  You, Rory Gilmore, are unforgettable.  And as for Tristan being hurt, I have a sneaking suspicion that he's just fine."  As Jess said this, he was looking across the street at a blond boy leaning against the hood of a black Porsche. 'So, Tristan finally makes his reappearance, huh?  It's about time,' he thought to himself.  With that, he looked at Rory, weeping in his arms, and looked up at Tristan, giving him a nod.

--

            As Tristan drove into the familiar town of Stars Hollow for the first time in almost six months, he looked around, taking in all the sights that held such fond memories for him.  The gazebo, where he and Rory had shared so many study sessions and conversations; the Inn, where they spent half of their time just lounging around in that old hammock; Luke's, where they had gone for lunch almost every day, with Rory insisting that Luke made the best coffee in the whole entire universe.  And then he saw her, crying into a scruffy-looking boy's shoulder outside of Doose's Market.  He pulled over to the curb, parked, and then proceeded to get out and lean against his Porsche, taking in the sight of her.  He assumed the dark-haired guy was Jess.  Lorelai had explained the whole Jess – Rory situation to him, reassuring him that it was nothing to worry about.  When she told him that, he had almost backed out, but it had to be done.  He had to tell Rory how he felt.  She may not have been interested in Jess, but he knew other guys would come along.  She was irresistible.  And he just had to know what could have been.

            He saw Jess look up and nod.  It was now or never.

            "Mary, Mary…."


	11. Perfect

How Can I Make You Understand?

            "Mary, Mary.  How does your garden grow?…" 

 Rory glanced up.  Was she hearing things?  Was even the wind playing cruel tricks at her now?  "Tris?" she whispered.  But yet the chant continued.

            "With sil-"

            "Tristan?" Rory said, this time a little louder.  She looked at Jess, who had an amused look in his eyes.

            "Mary."

            Rory whipped her head around, only to reveal Tristan leaning against his car, smirking at her.  "Tris!!!"  With that, she untangled herself from Jess and ran across the street, throwing herself into Tristan's arms.

            "Hey, Ror." Tristan said, his head buried into her hair.  "Miss me?"

            "God, you have no idea how much."  She pulled away a little to look at him, leaving her hands resting on his shoulders and his hands on her waist.  "What are you doing here?" she questioned breathlessly.

            "Wanted to see you."

            "But I thought you couldn't-"

            "Get out?" Tristan finished for her.  "A little lie told by me for the sake of surprises."

            Rory smiled.  "Well…if nothing else, the surprise worked."

            "That was my plan.  And as you know, a DuGrey always gets what he wants."  He smirked.

            Rory smacked him lightly on the arm.  "Haha.  Very funny.  Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?  I was worried.  I thought you might have been hurt, or that you had forgotten about me, or that-"

            Tristan quieted her by putting a finger across her lips, "I just wanted to surprise this girl that's all.  She's really special to me; actually she's the only reason that I wanted to come home at all.  She's got this laugh like a goddess, and has the personality of an angel.  She listens whenever you want to tell her anything, and can definitely hold up her end of the conversation.  She's sweet, kind, and innocent; but yet she still manages to be stubborn.  And she can definitely hold up her end of an argument.  Actually…" he paused, hoping she was catching on, "she's a lot like you."

            Rory ducked her head, blushing like crazy.  What was Tristan getting at?

            Tristan lifted up Rory's chin with his hand, gazing into her eyes.  "Ror…I gotta tell you something."  

            Rory was entranced by his icy blue eyes and the depth of emotions you could see reflected upon them.  Compassion, nervousness, and…could it be…love?  "Yes, Tris?"

            'Now or never, DuGrey.  You gotta tell her.'  "Rory…I…I…"

            "What is it, Tristan?" Rory questioned.

            "Rory, I…think…I think I've fallen in love with you." 

            Rory looked away.  She had never expected him to say anything like this to her.  But yet…she knew she felt the same way, ever since that day he told her he was leaving.

            "It's okay, if you don't feel the same way, Ror.  I just thought you should kno-"

            Rory cut him off using the only method she could think of.  She planted her mouth on his, displaying all her pent-up emotions for him in that one simple, yet passionate kiss.  When she pulled away, she looked at him.  "Tris, I…I love you too."

            Tristan was speechless.  In all the nights that he had spent planning his return; he had never anticipated this.  Rejection, yes.  But this?  Never.  He pulled Rory to him, enfolding her in his arms.  

            He knew life wouldn't always be good or gracious to him, but at that moment, he could care less.  For at that moment, with Rory in his arms, life was perfect.


End file.
